1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power distributor and, in particular, to a power output control module for a power distributor.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a power distributor in the conventional technique that connects one AC power source to multiple electronic devices. The AC power source provides the electrical power required by the electronic devices. The power distributor distributes received electrical power to the connected electronic devices for them to operate. In order to control the AC power source to supply power to the electronic devices, the power distributor is equipped with multiple relays. The relays are connected between the AC power source and the corresponding electronic devices. The Close and Open states of a relay determine whether electrical power is supplied to the corresponding electronic device.
The relay in early power distributors requires electrical power to maintain an excitation coil inside the relay for a switch inside the relay to stay closed through magnetic attraction. The tradeoff to this necessity is more power consumption. When the AC power source disconnects, the electrical power inside the power distributor is also used up. Without power supply, the relay cannot keep its switch staying closed, such that the switch is open and the AC power source is disconnected from the electronic devices. As early relays usually consume more electrical power, latch relays are brought into play to resolve that even when the AC power source stops supplying power and the electrical power inside the power distributor is used up, the latch relay still stays closed without breaking the switch therein for lack of electrical power. To that end, latch relays are very power effective.
However, the feature of staying closed even when the latch relay is disconnected from power makes it possible for the latch relay to generate a large surge current or inrush current at the instant when the AC power source resumes supplying power. Such surge current or inrush current can directly enter the electronic devices via the constantly closed latch relays to cause malfunction in the electronic device or damage the electronic devices. Worse yet, it may even result in a serious danger. Therefore, it is imperative to improve the power distributors in the conventional technique.